


Sacrificial lamb

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Distill the spirit [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Edger Allen Ravens, M/M, cruel initiation process, dub-con, im going to give you feelings about riko, this is kinda a side piece to wake me up before you go, why are they so messed up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: Drabble prompt: “Breathe. Come on… breathe, please…"





	

Jean knows what he’s asking of Riko is cruel and months later their positions reverse. Unrelenting hands grasping at the cusp not willing to let go.

A prince is nothing without his subject though it is also true that Jean was born accustomed to the weight of being collard.

He would glue Riko’s pieces back together by hand if required. Jean has learned how many times in the walls of Evermore.

It is moments of frantic shaking later before Riko’s eyes flutter as doll does when laid down.

He is a doll, Riko. A hollow handsomely shaped toy that speaks the words he is told and thinks the thoughts he is given.

“Mon Dieu.”

Riko lips have closed to a hermetic grimace. He looks a holy martyr with the blood spilling over his chin, from where it's hemorrhaging at his cuffed wrists and ankles.

Tetsuji had set the scene, allowed the raven's beaks to scrawl scripture in the fragments they leave behind.

The master had said it was in the name of unity, a sublimation of humility that would scar even stronger when Riko healed.

He said this as Cortez had placed the bottle of lubrication beside Riko’s bared thigh.

As much as Jean hates Riko and his dry focused gaze towards glory, his hands run fraying terry cloth over the impressions of tight fingers against muscle.

Shadows of greed sick hands that had flocked to Rikos vulnerable sacrifice for hours in this room.

Riko had divested himself, crawled into the bed that had seen his first and last tears . He laid down the flicker of childish optimism afforded to him at 18. 

Jean wondered if all children died at the hands of their caretakers to be reborn as adults with death as their final will. 

there are cotton strips for the wounds made by beaks, disinfectant for the ragged marks made by claws but Jean has no tool to beckon Riko once more to his body. 

Jean clothes him, tucking him into to sleepless hours.

He leaves turning off the light. 

declares the wounded thing in Riko’s body as a wasteland and sleeps with the memory of a young dark haired raven that had called him friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Riko was spared abuse or pain growing up, well we are just gonna have to agree to disagree. 
> 
> Thanks to @rikomoriyamaoffical on tumblr for the idea. you can find me @poze-laceen on tumblr as well.


End file.
